Over the years, a variety of different targets have been developed for stopping arrows shot from long bows, recurve bows, compound bows, crossbows, etc. Some targets, for example, comprise sacks that are filled with materials, such as foam, cloth, straw, etc. that serve to stop the arrows as they pass into the target. Bulls-eyes, animal images, etc. may be printed on or otherwise attached to the sack. Still other targets have been developed that are formed from a foam material in the shape of a cube, ball, etc. that has bulls-eyes, animal forms or other shapes printed thereon. To better facilitate practice for the bowhunter, various foam targets exist that replicate the size and shape of a target animal such as, for example, a deer, elk, sheep, caribou, etc.
Many bowhunters, particularly those hunting for whitetail deer, hunt out of elevated treestands and platforms. Such approach places the hunter above the animal's line of sight and also helps to keep the hunter's scent from being detected by the animal. It is every hunter's goal to make a quick humane kill of their quarry with just one arrow. To do so, the arrow must be carefully aimed so that it passes through one or more of the animal's vital organs (e.g., the lungs, heart, and/or liver).
To assist the bowhunter in learning where to aim to achieve such desired arrow placement, some foam archery targets have been formed that have shapes of the various vital organs printed or otherwise formed on the outer surface or outer perimeter of the target. Such arrangements lack anatomical accuracy and do not provide the hunter with a realistic scenario as the organs of a live animal are not viewable through its fur or skin. Moreover, because the organ depictions are printed or otherwise formed on the exterior surface of the target, they do not provide the hunter with an accurate point of aim when practicing from a treestand or elevated platform. Indeed, such arrangements can lead the hunter into adopting a method of aiming or placing an arrow that he or she believes will strike vital organs, when in fact, an arrow passing through a live animal in that location would miss the animal's vital organs. If an arrow strikes an animal just a fraction of an inch from the aiming mark, it could pass through the animal without striking an organ and thus the hit might not be fatal. Similar problems may be encountered by hunters using guns.
Thus, there is a need for anatomically accurate animal and/or bird targets that can be employed to educate hunters on proper arrow placement.
There is a further need for animal targets that are configured to assist the archer or gun hunter in assessing where to aim on the exterior of the target to ensure that the arrow, bullet or other projectile passes through one or more vital organs.
There is still another need for a kit arrangement that may be employed with existing animal-shaped targets that will assist the hunter in determining placement of an arrow, bullet or other projectile from an elevated position to ensure that when placed in the same spot on a live animal, the arrow or bullet will pass through one or more vital organs.
There is yet another need for an animal-shaped target with one or more of the above-discussed attributes that can accommodate arrows tipped with field points and arrows tipped with broadheads.
Another need exists for a target system that may be used to extend the life of three dimensional archery targets that are often used for competitive shooting events.
Yet another need exists for a target system that will assist the hunter in determining the placement of an arrow, bullet or other projectile from a shooting position that is not directly broadside relative to the target and may or may not be positioned on the same elevation as the target.
Still another need exists for a scoring system and method for scoring the accuracy of shots made on a target during a competitive archery shoot.
Various embodiments disclosed herein may address one or more of the needs identified above and others. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.